


Complete

by cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Kink Meme, Non Consensual, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Fourth Annual Femslash Kink Meme prompt "Star Trek Voyager: B'Elanna/Seven/Janeway: Rape Fantasy/Roleplay (Janeway bottoms)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complete

“Seven, what the hell are you doing here?” The door to Janeway’s quarters had been locked, and the only way around that was deliberate tampering. Seven was capable, but they had come far enough in teaching her about her humanity that Janeway could not believe she would dare.

“I have come with what you require.”

Janeway set her jaw, clenching her teeth hard for a moment. “Get out.” She pulled her robe tighter against her chest. Beyond her viewports, the yawning expanse was black, so black it menaced her. It muted the colors in her room. It sucked out the light. It threatened to take her own voice away from her. “Get out,” she said again as she turned away.

Seven’s footsteps were quick, measured, but they still held something of the sound of blind, Borg determination. Janeway felt Seven grab her wrist . She instinctively yanked it back, only serving to help Seven turn her back around. Janeway knew her training should have kicked in, but her muscles felt sluggish. Seven’s grip was unyielding. 

“What do you think you’re doing? Seven!”

“Resistance is futile.”

Janeway could feel her cheeks begin to burn, a display of her anger, and yet she knew Seven was probably right. Whatever caused this…malfunction could prove deadly for her.

“Janeway to…”

“I have disabled the communications system where it links your quarters. Security will not hear you.” Seven was steadily pushing her back toward, Janeway realized, the bedroom. “What is this?” she asked. “Why are you doing this, Seven?” But she quickly realized, rather she’d known all along, that rational entreaty would not stop Seven. Instead, Janeway pushed back against Seven, using the force of her own body against Seven’s center.

After a moment, Seven adapted. She spun Janeway around against, twisting her arm painfully. But Janeway bit her tongue in an attempt to stop herself from crying out. She jammed her elbow back. It was easy to forget that under Seven’s suit, parts of her were not completely flesh. Janeway gasped at the jarring pain. 

“It is foolish to resist what you need.” Janeway found herself being shoved face first onto the bed as Seven spoke, and within a moment, Seven was straddling her.

Janeway took deep breaths as she tried to force her mind into rational thought. Her heart was beating fast, pounding through her chest and muffled in her ear by the covers. She flexed, then relaxed her muscles. When had Seven gotten both of her wrists? What was Seven waiting for? If Janeway knew that, she might know what was going to come next.

Seven shifted, and it was almost enough to give Janeway room to squirm, to pull her arms free and lash out. She felt her breath come more quickly. Within a moment, she had wriggled one of her hands free of Seven’s grasp, but all Janeway could do was flail, grasping behind her back for something to cling to, to pull, or to hurt. She could not flip her body around, and Seven was grasping her robe. 

The sound of her robe ripping seemed to fill Janeway’s ears. She gasped, as Seven pulled her nightgown, ripping it even more easily, as if it were paper. There was a moment of pause where Janeway struggled to take stock. She felt Seven’s fingertips running down her spine, and she shivered. There was a rush of heat between her legs, and it was quickly followed by a snap in the moment, pushing Janeway back into her anger. 

She cried out, almost feral, as she pushed against the weight on top of her. But Seven was as immobile as her frown usually was, and even Janeway’s adrenaline would not change that.

“Do you have her?”

Janeway had not heard the door open.

“She is prepared.” Seven’s voice was slightly muffled, like she was looking over her shoulder. Janeway twisted her neck painfully to try to see who the speaker was. She saw boots, shined but not quite to regulation.

“Good. Your part is done.” B’Elanna. Janeway felt her heart in her throat at the sound of the voice. But she began to calm, mentally at least. One gasp of her safeword, a word she had never used, save to make it known, and this might end. But how utterly foolish, how dangerous it had been for B’Elanna to orchestrate this without discussing the parameters with her.

And how had B’Elanna even known.

“I can assure you, you will require my assistance in subduing her.”

“I’m a Klingon, Seven. I can handle it.” Janeway could almost see B’Elanna putting her hands on her hips. She shifted, testing Seven’s grip. It was still unbreakable, and as her thighs rubbed together, Janeway realized she was slick, wetter than she had any right to be.

“Your mixed origins do not give you the strength of an average Klingon woman. I highly doubt you would prevail in the end. Our bargain was that I would remain.”

There was a moment of silence, the tension thick. Janeway knew there was no love lost between the two women, but to orchestrate this…she couldn’t imagine why…

“Spread her legs.”

Janeway grunted as she felt her legs being forced apart by Seven’s thigh. She could hear B’Elanna undressing, throwing her uniform carelessly over the back of a chair as she always did. Her boots would be haphazard, somewhere in the way. 

“She appears to be aroused.” Janeway could almost feel Seven’s stare. Had Seven known too? 

She felt B’Elanna’s weight on the bed, hands grabbing her hips and forcing her to lift them. “I don’t care what she wants.” Seven was moving away but still held Janeway’s wrists.

B’Elanna pushed the dildo into her with such force that Janeway cried out. She tried to raise her head, but B’Elanna shoved it back down

Janeway wanted to tell them they would regret this. She wanted to order them to stop. But B’Elanna pushed the strap-on into her with increasing violence. All she could do was grunt, holding back…holding back what? Her screams? Her moans…

Somehow, Seven had released her hands without Janeway realizing it. Seven’s fingers were on her nipples, twisting them, tugging them. It made Janeway gasp. Her thighs were slick, her body betrayed her, reveling in the pain. And suddenly, B’Elanna was thrusting slowly, leaning over her to brush the hair away from her ear. 

“This is exactly what you want…” She paused. “Kathryn.”

With nothing more than that, she was coming, crying out in anger. This was what Kathryn wanted. This was what Kathryn really wished for in her romance holonovels. This was what Kathryn half dreamed about as she was touching herself.

Janeway tried to push the pleasure away, to distance herself, but the blunt throb of the pain between her legs, around her wrists, the jolts of her orgasm overwhelmed her completely. Completely.


End file.
